


Husband!Haru x Wife!Reader Fic Collection

by Cookiechansenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, K. Some will be smut from now on, a compilation of haru and you fics, and some are actually written in second person point of view, husband!haru and wife!reader, some of them are written in haru's perspective, written in first person point of view though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiechansenpai/pseuds/Cookiechansenpai
Summary: A collection of short fics about you and your domestic life with your husband, Haruka Nanase.





	1. The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets jealous of the attention that you're giving to the cat.

I knew for a fact that Haru, my husband could get unnecessarily jealous over things, even when he has no real reason why he should feel that way. Haru knew that I love him so much, just as much as he does, but he confessed to me one day that he couldn't just help feeling that way. It's not that he didn't trust me, he was just afraid that he might lose me to someone else. Whenever he acts like that, all I have to do is to reassure him that I wouldn't ever leave him for anyone else by hugging him and peppering his face with kisses. 

Today, his jealousy was obviously kicking in again. And it's not because I helped Makoto with his problem with his dog, nor because I gave back a 6th-grader's ball when it rolled towards my direction, but because the new cat is currently sleeping on top of my chest. His brows were furrowed as he watched us, switching his gaze from the cat, to my face, back to the cat, then my face again. I noticed how he was acting, so I decided to ask him myself what was wrong just to confirm my suspicion. 

"What's wrong, Haru?" His expression remained the same, but he finally fixed his gaze on the black cat, though it seems more like he's staring at my chest rather than the feline. 

"Those are mine," He muttered and I raised an eyebrow before it all sank in to me. I blushed slightly as I turned my head to face him. 

"Of course these are yours, Kuro is just sleeping so I couldn't really move away from here. Stop being jealous," I told him and he looked away in a weak attempt to hide his blush. I giggled again and stretched my arm out carefully to touch his cheek. 

"You shouldn't be jealous of Kuro-chan, Haru." 

"But you're mine. I should be sleeping there on your chest." He pouted and crossed his arms, but he leaned to my touch, which I found really endearing. I gave him a small smile as I pinched his cheek. 

"Don't worry, they'll be all yours later when he wakes up."


	2. Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're his precious and beautiful mermaid.

"I'm home, ____," Haru announced his arrival as soon as he stepped his foot inside our home. He's probably expecting me to come and greet him with a kiss, like usual. But I decided to just stay here in the couch today, because of the new book that I'm reading and this newly-purchased mermaid tail blanket that I ordered a few weeks ago. I was so ecstatic when it came in the mail today that I scared Kuro while tearing the packaging open in haste. I wanted to see how he'd react so I waited for him to appear in the living room before I greet him. 

"Haru! Welcome back!" He looked evidently surprised as he took in my appearance. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me before sitting on the other end of the couch where my legs are resting. He traced the fleece fabric with his fingers, as if he's feeling the softness of the material. His eyes went up back to my face when he's finally satisfied with it. 

"You're a mermaid," He told me and I couldn't help but giggle at his adorable reaction. To my surprise, he stood up and carried me up in his arms. 

"Put me down!" I demanded, blush increasing but he ignored me. He proceeded to bring me up the stairs and I knew that he was gonna bring me to our room.

"Heyyy I said, put me down!" 

"No. Even Kuro disagrees with you," He countered, emphasized by the purring of our cat. 

"You're a mermaid and you can't walk, so I'll be needing to carry you from now on." He declared and no matter how childish it sounds, it's actually endearing.


	3. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru learns the reason why Kuro likes sleeping on your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually intended to be a sequel to the 'The Cat' chapter, but this could also be a stand-alone chapter of this fic collection. Enjoy!

That evening, Haru couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard he tried. His hair had been messed up due to tossing and turning for hours, but to still no avail. He sighed and turned to the other person occupying the left side of the bed. Even in the dark, he couldn't help but smile as he watched the serene look on his wife's face as she softly breathed in her sleep. Everything was still a blur to him, as he thought of what you've been through before you ended up together. It wasn't easy, nor was it a smooth ride-- but what's important is that you two became brave enough to stay together no matter how tough it was. 

And maybe this was your reward for being able to stay. It felt like a privilege to him. 

He took your hand gently and pressed his lips against your fingers. He let his lips linger on the silver band, which was the symbol of your promise to spend your lives together. 

His eyes then lingered down to your chest, and blushed as he remembered how Kuro, your new cat, was sleeping on them earlier. As he stared at it, he couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft as how they looked like. He couldn't forget the utter jealousy that he felt earlier when the cat was sleeping on it earlier, burying his face like it was his. 

As he aimlessly meandered and reminisced the old days, he was surprised to hear you mumble something incoherent under your breath. He dismissed it as your sleep talking habit which made him chuckle, because he thought that you were cute when you do that.

"What?" He softly asked and your arms suddenly went around his head and pulled him close that he was now face to face with your breasts. He blushed so hard that his face actually looked like it was glowing red in the dark. 

"Soft.." Now he was actually able to answer his silent question and understand why their cat likes lying on her chest.


	4. Tuna? Mackerel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Haru fight over what meal you would prepare for dinner.

"Tuna."

"Mackerel." 

"Tuna."

"Mackerel." 

I glared at Haru, who was sitting on a chair, across the dining table. He returned the same glare, his eyes burning with desire and determination to make me agree with him to prepare mackerel for dinner again. 

 

"I'm craving for tuna," I told him, crossing my arms to show him that I'm not gonna lose this time. 

"Are you pregnant?" 

A thick air of silence loomed over the two of us before I was able to answer. 

"..No." 

"Then, let's have mackerel." 

"Haruuuuu!" I whined in protest as he stood up from his seat and went to the counter to open a can of mackerel. I clung onto his arms and continued my whining in an attempt to stop him. 

"____, let me go," He demanded, and I quickly shook my head as I furrowed my brows when I looked up at him. Seeing the pleading look on my face, his features softened and he pressed his palm against my cheek. I knew that he couldn't resist him no matter how hard he tries. As much as I hated taking advantage of his weakness, I just couldn't let him get away with preparing mackerel again for tonight.

"I want tuna.." I pleaded once again and did my best to show him my cutest puppy eyes. He sighed, surrendering and leaning down to kiss me. 

"Alright. We'll have both then."


	5. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru sends a selfie while you're on the way home.

I sighed in relief and stretched my arms up in the air as soon as my shift at work finally ended. I was just glad that this is all over and I could go back home and fall into my wonderful husband's embrace once again. We only got separated for 8 hours because of work, but I'm already missing him so badly. 

While waiting for the next train to come to the station, my phone vibrated and let out the familiar 'ding!' sound whenever I receive a message from someone. I plucked it out of my bag and smiled when I saw that it was Haru who sent a photo. _Weird._ He rarely sends photos no matter how much I ask him, no matter how many selfies I send to him. I immediately opened the message, almost squealing so loud like a little girl when I saw him taking a selfie with Kuro who was sleeping on his back. With the nonchalant expression that he usually wears, Haru was holding up a peace sign with his left hand which made me want to laugh.

 _____, I think Kuro is broken._ The message said and I immediately replied, _Try to give him some treats. And have you given him a bath already?_

It didn't even took a while before he replied. By that time, the train has already arrived and I finally managed to board it. 

_Already did. Earned a few scratches in return. How do you even do it without getting scratched by him?_

_You know he's a mama's boy. It's only natural that Kuro loves his mama more~_ I teased him because I knew just how sensitive Haru was whenever that topic comes up. He adopted Kuro when he was just a little kitten because he'd always wanted to keep a cat for his own. He got upset when the kitten grew up more attached to me, for some reason. 

_:(_ Was all his reply, making me giggle more to myself because of his cute reaction. 

I carefully stepped off the train and started to walk the few distance between the station and our home. I continued to tease Haru through text, just as he continued to reply to my message using kaomoji*

 _I'm almost home. Wait for me at the door_ I texted and finally put the phone back inside my bag. As I walked towards the door, it suddenly opened and revealed a Haru who has a relieved smile on his face. He stretches his arms out, welcoming me to his warm embrace which he knew I really love. Without any hesitation, I let myself relish in his comforting warmth. 

"Welcome back," He kissed my head and rubbed my shoulders with his thumbs. "I missed you so much,"

"Me too, Me too. I'm glad that I'm finally back," I sighed and leaned up to meet his lips for a long and passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kaomojis are emoticons/emojis created by using punctuation symbols and Japanese characters.


	6. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You missed Haru so much after a long day of practice.

Haru was coming home late from practice tonight, as he said from his text message. He told me that his coach was going abroad for month, and before he leaves, he wants to make sure that Haru's body is in top condition for the upcoming swimming season. 

Not that I couldn't understand that. For some reason, I just feel upset that he was still not home. I'm already missing him-- so much, that I even wore his favorite black hoodie. It smelled so much like him, like chlorine and the scent of his fresh-smelling cologne. It was warm, and almost just as comforting as his body when I'd snuggle close to him. It was very huge on my frame though, that its hem even went past down my thighs. 

I leaned my face against my palm as I glanced at the wall clock. 11:00 pm, and he's still not here. I could feel my eyelids drooping over my eyes already as I stare at the untouched dinner that I prepared. I know I was never good at cooking, but as his wife, I try very often to try to make a decent meal for the two of us, but it almost always results to disaster. 

I settled for opening a can of mackerel tonight, because I wasn't able to whip up the meal that I should have made. 

The door suddenly creaked open, snapping me out of my thoughts and late night meandering as I stood up to go and meet him by the door. A smile appeared on my lips when our eyes met and I immediately stretched out my arms to invite him for a warm embrace. He dropped everything that he was holding and went to wrap his strong arms around my small frame. The way he hugged me was tight, almost needy, but warm and full of love. It was the same kind of fluffy feeling that I feel whenever the two of us would cuddle all-day-long. I could tell that he missed me just as much as I missed him, especially when he started to nuzzle his face on my neck. It was honestly the sweetest thing ever, and if it's even possible, I would never ever move again just so I can stay in his arms forever. 

"I'm home, I'm home.." He mumbled, his warm breath tickling my cheek before he pressed a kiss on it. I looked back at him and pecked his lips quickly. 

"I missed you so much," I told him and he wasn't able to resist anymore. He leaned in for a kiss and I found myself indulging in the taste of him. When he pulled away, gasping and catching his breath, he never forgot to show me the kind of smile which I knew was only exclusive for me and me only. He pulled me close to his chest and rubbed my back gently, as if to tell me that he's already here and he would make the most out of the time before we get separated again.


	7. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As your husband's wife, you want to learn how to cook meals for him.. Only to fail miserably.

Haru came home to the scent of something burning in the kitchen. For a while, he was waken up from his tired stupor and he ran quickly to see what's going on, only to see his wife screwing up the meal that she was cooking again. You sheepishly smiled at him when you noticed him and he could only sigh in response. 

You were never a good cook, but somehow, Haru had put up to them. He'd always take charge of preparing your meals and reassured you that he's okay with this kind of set up, but that wouldn't stop you from trying. You're the wife here, so you have to know how to prepare a decent meal, at least, for your husband. 

"I was trying.." You muttered as he turned the stove off. He removed the lid of the pan and scrunched his nose when he saw how badly burnt it was. 

"I already told you that I'm fine with cooking our meals," Was his short reply as he brought the pan to the sink and took another clean one. 

"But I want to learn how to cook, Haru! I'm the wife here! The wife should be the one who cooks for her husband, not the other way around!" He glanced at you and was surprised to see that you were tearing up a bit. His features softened and he approached you and leaned in to give you a long and passionate kiss. 

"You don't have to learn how to cook. Like I told you: I'm fine with cooking our meals," He held you close once more before he released you and started chopping the mackerel. "Well, if you really want to learn how to cook that badly, then I'll teach you sometime when we're both free from practice and work. Sounds good?" 

Your face lit up and you nodded quickly. You hugged him from behind and mumbled a 'Thank you' as you nuzzled your face on his back. A smile graced Haru's features, the mere thought of you falling in love with him made his heart swell with joy and love for you.


	8. Wifey is Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got jealous of the girls who were at Haru's practice.

I dropped myself down on the couch immediately as soon as I got home. To say that I was upset was an understatement, but could you even freaking blame me? There were girls swooning over my husband at practice! 

So I went there straight from work because I got out early, and because I want to watch him in his practice. When I sat down on the bleachers, I wasn't able to miss how those girls were squealing and fangirling over someone. I shrugged it all off at first, until I hear them describing a swimmer with 'black hair' and 'cool, charming blue eyes'. I snapped my head towards their direction and followed their gazes, only to find out that they were truly set on my husband, Haru. 

I heard the front door creaking, waking me up from my thoughts. Haru called out my name and announced his arrival, but I didn't stood up to greet him like usual. His footsteps are getting closer, and before I even knew it, he was already there inside the living room with me. 

"You said in your text message that you were at the training center. I tried looking for you, where were you?" He asked as he sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. I just crossed my arms, with my brows still furrowed. 

"Are you mad at me?" He asked and I shook my head. 

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head once more and waited for him to find out for himself. 

"Did Kuro scratched your favorite curtains again?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"GODDAMIT HARU! WHY COULDN'T YOU GET IT!?" I screamed in frustration as I press my palm against my face. "THERE WERE THOSE GIRLS WATCHING YOU IN PRACTICE AND I'M ANGRY BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL TALKING ABOUT HOW GORGEOUS YOU AND YOUR MUSCLES WERE!" 

We both went silent at my sudden confession, him in surprise and me in embarrassment that I just admitted my childish jealousy. Instead of getting scolded like usual, he flicked my forehead and then chuckled and pulled me to his arms. 

"So you're just jealous? I don't even know those girls. And even if I do, you're the one that I married and you know that means that you're the only one that I want." He softly told me and I had to stop my urge to cry. He was so sweet, and it was so unfair of me to become jealous because I knew that Haru wouldn't even do anything to make me feel that way. 

When I pulled away, he emptied the space between our faces and caught my lips for a kiss. 

"I'd be more than willing to show you how much I love you tonight, if you'd let me.." He breathed against my neck and started littering kisses. I giggled and let him knew my approval.


	9. Water Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Any time spent with you is always special to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each and every comment that you leave is always appreciated by the author!

I took a handful of foamy bubbles from the bath and blew them in the air, giggling as they flew away and took another batch in my hand. I laughed as I felt Haru kissing my shoulders and running his fingers down my arm. Ever since we got married, most of our quality time together are spent in any place where there is water. 

"Your skin is so soft," He whispered and nuzzled his nose against the back of my neck. "And you smell like milk." 

"Do you like it?" I looked at him over my shoulder with a smile but he just continued to sniff the scent of my shower gel. I took his hand, intertwining my fingers with his and brought it close to my chest to let him feel my heartbeat. He elicited a deep chuckle in my ear, making my heart flutter and beat even faster for him. 

"You know? Water time with you is always the best way to unwind after a long and exhausting day." I turned and met his lips in a long and warm kiss. He was always passionate in kissing me, making me breathless and crave for more right after he pulls away. He raised his hand on the back of my head and pulled me even closer to deepen the kiss. Once we broke for air, he hugged me tight and rubbed comforting circles on my back. 

"Any time spent with you is always special to me." He whispered in my ear and I can't help but tear up in bliss. I knew that he was just as happy as I am.


	10. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made chocolates for Haru on Valentine's day, but you weren't expecting his way of letting you taste them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who aren't familiar with anime/Japan culture, in Valentine's day, it's usually the girls who give out chocolates to their male friends/lovers. There are usually two types of chocolates, namely: 
> 
> Giri-choco: Chocolates that are given to colleagues or male friends. 
> 
> Honmei-choco: Chocolates that are given to boyfriends or husbands. Are usually home-made as store-bought ones are considered to be not made with love. Home-made chocolates are always treated with love and every boy given these type of chocolates are expected to appreciate them.

I huffed and placed both of my hands on my hips as I stared at the neatly-packaged Giri-choco lying on the kitchen counter. Today is Valentine's day and I plan on giving all of these to our close friends. 

I feel proud of myself today because I was able to finish making and decorating them without experiencing any casualties. I usually have a hard time cooking meals, but melting chocolates in a double-boiler is obviously a lot easier than making complex dishes. 

I placed all of the chocolates packed in blue inside my basket and headed outside. I have to make the most of the time out to give these away while Haru's still at his training. I want to greet him myself and give the special Honmei-choco that I specially made for him. I made it extra special and wrapped it in the prettiest packaging that I could find in town. I really hope that he'll like this even though he doesn't like sweets so much. I'd seen him eat a few before, but he just doesn't seem like the type who craves for it. 

While on the way, I stopped by Makoto's place and handed him one. He thanked me and even told me that his girlfriend gave him one too. I remember giving him a giri-choco too when we were still in high school, also, Rei and Nagisa. I want to give each of them too right now, but Nagisa's abroad and Rei currently lives in a very far place. I sure missed those two. 

At 5 in the afternoon, I was able to come back home from my little mission. The smiles that the people I've met have lingered in my mind and I couldn't help but smile as well. Making people happy sure does have a wonderful effect, doesn't it? 

The front door opened and I ran to meet Haru. My smile grew as I watched him and stretched out my arms to welcome him into an embrace. He smiled and went to me, accepting the offer as he buried his face on my shoulder. 

"Welcome back, Haru!" I pulled away and he took off his bag from his shoulder. He placed it on the ground and unzipped it, taking out a tiny box and giving it to me. 

"Happy Valentine's day. Here's my gift for you." He said and I just really couldn't believe my eyes as soon as I opened it -- inside was the cute pearl earrings that I've been eyeing. I was saddened when it was finally sold out when I went back to the store the other day. Never have I thought that it was actually Haru who purchased it before I do. 

"Aw, Haru! I love these! Thank you so much!" I tiptoed and kissed his lips briefly. I took his hand in mine and led him to the kitchen where I quickly made him sit down on a chair as I took out the honmei-choco from the fridge. 

"Here's my Valentine's day gift for you. It's not so much, but I hope you liked it!" His eyes evidently widened as he took in his hands. He carefully peeled the packaging and tasted one of them. 

"It's not so sweet," He said as he took another. "I like it." 

"Really?" He nooded and I felt my heart beating faster. My smile widened and it's all because I knew I did well today. 

"Do you want to taste it?" He asked and I absently nodded. Come to think of it-- I hadn't tasted the chocolates that I'd made yet, hadn't I? 

I was surprised when Haru suddenly popped another in his mouth. He held my waist and made me sit down on his lap. Suddenly, he placed his lips over mine, wiping away the smile that I had on my face in surprise. My eyes closed as he began deepening the kiss and passing the chocolate in his mouth to mine. The chocolate started melting in my mouth while we kissed passionately, only breaking away when he was out of air. 

"It's good isn't it?" He smirked and I could feel the heat rising up in my cheeks. He mumbled an 'I love you' before kissing my cheek again. This has to be the best Valentine's ever in my whole life.


	11. Puppy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets you a new puppy.

Haru remembered just how much his wife had been bugging him about adopting a pet dog as a new addition to the family. So far, he only had her and their pet cat, Kuro but he'd turned her idea down a lot of times since they're both very schedule, and were already having a hard time taking care of only one pet at home. 

But the sad look her eyes shows whenever they'd pass by a cute little puppy walking with its human made him reconsider his decision. During his day off from practice, he made a visit to the nearest dog shelter and finally fixed the papers of the shiba inu puppy that he'd been eyeing. He was cute and energetic -- always wagging his tail and greeting Haru whenever he'd see him visit. 

Once he got home, he placed the black puppy down and it started running around in circles, chasing its tail and then stumbling down on the ground. He was so cute that Haru wasn't able to resist a smile. 

"Such a good boy already," He said and gave it a headpat. He left the dog at the living room and headed for the bathroom to go and soak himself once again before he meets his dear wife. While relaxing in the warm water, he heard her calling him in a sing-song voice. He stood up from the bath, dried himself and used the same towel to wrap around his waist. He stepped out of the bath, only to be met by his squealing wife with the new puppy in her arms. 

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, HARU! HE'S SO CUTE!" She hugged him and the puppy happily licked her cheek. "Can we pleaaaaseee keep him?" 

"Of course. He's our new puppy," He declared with a tiny smile lingering on his lips. His wife's eyes sparkled, her cheeks flushing in happiness as she leaned her forehead against his chest. 

"Thank you so much! I love you! Oh gosh, we finally have a puppy!" She kissed his cheek andd then turned her attention to the new pet. "I think I'm gonna call you... Sora!" 

"..because, you made your mommy's face light up like a clear sky." Haru hugged her and gave the puppy another head pat. Sora let out a tiny bark, as if he's letting them both know that he loves them and his new name already.


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reminisce your relationship with Haru back from when it started.

I quietly hummed to myself as I finished hanging the last piece of clothing that I washed. I went back inside the house to finish my final task of wiping the furnitures and house decorations free from dust. So far, I had already vacuumed the whole house, did the laundry and watered the plants. I had the day-off from work today, and I figured out that I should make the most of the day cleaning the whole house while Haru's still at his practice. 

I smiled as I fixed my gaze at the trophies and awards that Haru had worked hard for. He earned them over the years, all thanks to his passion for swimming. It always made me tear up a bit whenever I'd go and see him win gold during his events. It made me feel even more proud to be his wife. 

Next to his trophies were photos of the two of us-- some of them hanging on the wall and some of them are placed on top of the wooden table. All of those are photos of the two of us from way back during our University years until we got married. 

I wouldn't say that our relationship went out smoothly. I almost gave up on him at one point during our University days, when we're having trouble staying in contact. I was breaking down due to all the stress and the work piling up. He wasn't contacting me very often when I needed to hear his voice. We fought a lot-- to the point of me waking up with sore and puffy eyes the next day because of crying all night over our little fight. It was the roughest phase of our relationship and I was already thinking about splitting up with him. Until one night, he came to my apartment, crying, and immediately pulled me into a hug. He apologized, repeating it for over what seemed to be a hundred times, even though he knew that I had already forgiven him the moment he said his first words of apology.

I picked up the one where the two of us were smiling together as he won his very first gold medal. It was such a happy moment, especially when he knelt down on one knee and asked me for my hand in marriage. I cried so hard during that time, that I wasn't even able to answer his question verbally, so I just gave him a quick nod. The next thing I knew was that I was already wrapped around his arms and he was tearing up as well while repeatedly mumbling just how much he loves me. Funny thing was that we were both bombarded with questions by the press the next day, asking us details about our marriage even though we weren't even sure about anything yet ourselves. 

And when the day of our wedding came, everything was beautiful. 

I wore a simple, yet, beautiful wedding dress that I chose. Haru told me to never hold back on whatever I kind of dress I want-- no matter the price and luckily, the one that I chose wasn't so much pricey. The light ocean breeze blew as I walked down the aisle to him, his black hair getting tousled, making him look even more handsome. 

His blue eyes were wide as they met mine and I could've sworn that they were tearing up a bit. The ocean's breeze and presence was calming his senses, but it's as if he forgot how to breathe when I came into view. He extended a hand to me and held my hand all throughout the ceremony. We were giggling and sneaking glances at each other as it went on and when we exchanged vows and rings, I cried once again as I spoke. It's so hard to believe that I'm finally going to get married to the guy that I've had a crush on when I was still in College. 

When the ceremony was finished, we sealed it with a loving and chaste kiss. He didn't bothered deepening it like when we're alone because a lot of people are watching, but as cheeky as I always am, I rose my hand up to the back of his head and deepened the kiss. He blushed as the guests whistled and laughed at how flustered he looked like. 

"It's been a year," I muttered to myself as I stared down at the silver band in my ring finger. I'm already a year married to Haruka Nanase and despite all the ups and downs, I'm happy to have stayed with him. 

And I am indeed looking forward to spending more years with him, until my last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 kudos! Thank you for taking your time in reading this fic collection.


	13. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru wants dessert after your anniversary dinner.

"Haru, welcome back," You greeted Haru as soon as you ran from the kitchen to meet him in the front door. He was removing his shoes when you approached him and when he stood up, you tiptoed to reach his lips for a quick kiss. As soon as you pulled away, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and buried his face on your neck. 

"H-Haru.." You muttered, blushing slightly at the display of affection. You could hear him chuckle at your action as he lightly nibbled your ear. 

"Happy Anniversary," He simply said and pulled away from you as he opened his bag and took out a neatly wrapped box for you. 

"Aww, thank you Haru! But I'll open this later because I also have a surprise for you!" You cheerfully said and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. You lead him to the kitchen, where a nice candle-lit dinner was prepared. Haru was beyond surprised; You were never really good in cooking and opening a mackerel can is the best that you can usually do. Knowing you, you probably spent a lot of time to practice making those dishes and prepared them extra special. He smiled as he thought about all of the trouble that you possible encountered, and how you also beat them, seeing just how delicious all of the meals that you've prepared (despite seeing no mackerel in sight, which made him frown a bit) 

"Here's my surprise for you. Happy Anniversary, Haru! I-I did my best to make all of these for us!" You told him and smiled, a light pink hue coloring your cheeks. 

"Thank you," Haru pulled you close again and pressed a kiss on your forehead this time. "I want some dessert after this." 

"Oh. I-I um.. Forgot to buy--" He smirked all of the sudden and whispered in your ear

"I want that other kind of dessert, since it's our anniversary. I hope you can give it to me." 

Your face flushed, making it as red as the ripest cherries. Haruka chuckled once more and despite your embarrassment, you couldn't help but nod at him.


	14. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to make Haru laugh to hear his laughter

After all these years that the two of us had been together, never did I heard--not even once-- Haruka Nanase's laughter. 

It's just something that I'd randomly thought of and eventually forget about before I could even ask him. He always seemed emotionless-- he rarely even smiles that I could recall the number of times that I ever saw him smile. Even though it's such a rare occurence, I know that his smile and laughter are all reserved for very important moments.. and for those whom he's comfortable with. 

..And I'm glad to know that I'm one of those people. 

But one night, my curiousity finally got the best of me, prompting me to ask the question while we were lying on our bed and getting ready to sleep. 

"Hey, Haruka? How come you never always laugh or smile?" The question made him turn his head to me from his book, raising an eyebrow as he looks at me. 

"That isn't really something that I could just answer," He flatly explains before returning to his book. I pouted at him, wanting to smack his head upside down due to not really answering my question. I stared at him for a few moments, just waiting for him to change his mind and tell me, and when he didn't I reached for him and my hand grips his sides. 

His body jolts, and he stopped himself from laughing, and all of a sudden, a bright idea came into my mind. 

"Harukaaaaa!" I lunged myself at him and dug my fingers on his side. But this time, he wasn't able to stop his laughter anymore. He let it out, loud enough that it made me stop from tickling him. My mouth hangs open in surprise and I stayed like that until he was breathless and he gives me a deadpan look. 

"Why on earth would you even do that?" 

"OH GOD! YOU SOUND SO CUTE!" I wrapped my arms around him and he furrows his brows, but he didn't push me away and even pulled me closer to him despite his annoyance. 

"You're annoying," 

"It's okay," I look up at him and smile. "At least I finally got to hear your laugh"


	15. Summer Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up early, one summer morning and you see your husband shirtless next to you.

The morning light peeks through the blinds of our room, causing me to stir in bed and groan as it seems like Mother Nature wants me to wake up already. I opened my eyes slightly, squinting and blinking repeatedly as I try to blink the sleep away. I realized that the covers were on the floor again, making me sigh as I sit up. 

I really can't blame myself, nor the occupant of the other side of our bed, if we always end up kicking the blankets away in our sleep. It's already summer, and the temperature is too hot for us even in the evening. We would've saved ourselves from some trouble if only we can turn the air-conditioner on, but sadly, it malfunctioned just when summer started. The reason why me and my husband always forgets to buy a new one is still a mystery to me up until this day. 

The crankiness from having to wake up so early in the morning was all forgotten as I looked at the person laying on the other side of the bed. A smile quickly replaced my frown as I see him still peacefully sleeping, snoring lightly as if his wife wasn't even ranting in her head about how she hated summer and waking up early. 

From his adorable bedhead, to his dark lashes, the cute little pout of his lips as he breathes evenly and the faints marks on his neck and chest (which makes me blush everytime I see them)-- maybe it's not so bad to wake up early in the morning if I get to see this wonderful sight. I lay down on my side again, smiling as I admire him, my eyes stopping at his perfectly toned abs. Since summer has started, he stopped wearing a shirt when going to bed, which I am clearly not opposed to. I giggle softly to myself, feeling so tempted to touch him-- and I did. I traced my fingers lightly over it, and he groans and sleepily swats my hand away, making me laugh. I moved over him, my face above his abs as I plant tiny kisses on them in appreciation to his wonderful body. 

"What are you doing?" 

I raised my head and looked at him, his usual expression on his face as he raises an eyebrow. 

"Nothing.. I'm just appreciating your beautiful body, Haruka," I cheekily told him, making him blush and lay his head back against the pillows. I crawled over him, straddling his waist as I look him in his calm blue eyes and I smiled. 

"Good morning, husband." 

One of his rare smiles appears on his lips as one of his hand holds my hips, while the other goes to the back of my head to push my face down to him, and capture my lips in a soft and loving kiss.


	16. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were feeling insecure, but Haru knows exactly how to make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! Hey, everyone. Sorry that I had to be gone for a while. I've been busy with school and internship and now that I'm almost done with them, I'll probably have some free time before I graduate and start working. 
> 
> Anyway, since I've finally learned and started writing smut, I will now add some explicit fics in this collection. But for those who are not comfortable with such themes or are too young for it, worry not as they will be labeled accordingly. 
> 
> Also, Free! is gonna have a new season which means I'm gonna have more of my dolphin husband! We're gonna see more of the naked and wet swimmers and you guys can totally trust me when I say that I'm not dropping this fic collection. I even plan to finish Unexpected so do not worry about that as well. 
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my absence, but here goes a new short fic. Enjoy!

"So.. which of your exes was your favorite?" Haru raises his brows at your sudden question as he looked up from his book to study your face. You were standing just in front of him while he was laying on the couch. He sits up properly and sighs as he closes his book.

"What brought this up?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to ask!" You reply, but Haru is not an idiot to buy such an excuse. He knew that something happened that made you think of such thing. Sometimes, you can get very insecure over the smallest things and he knew that that's what's happening right now. 

He simply stares at you, not uttering any word as he waits for you to tell him the truth. It didn't even take him a minute before you sigh in resignation and you finally admitted it to him. 

"Alright.. I.. just felt ugly all of the sudden. All because I saw your stupid ex the other day at the mall," You said with a small pout, making him chuckle slightly. He sees how your eyes suddenly fills with unshed tears, making him take a step closer to you to pull you into a tight and warm embrace. 

"What did I tell you about my exes?" He whispers as he kisses your head. 

"B-But.. she was just--"

"(Name), what did I tell you about my exes?" He repeats his question, making you sigh as you loosely wrap your arms around his middle. 

"--that everything between you and them is all in the past now, and that I'm the only one who matters to you," You ended the sentence again with that same adorable pout that he loves. He smiles at you as he kisses your temple. 

"If that isn't even clear enough to you, then let me keep saying this to you over and over again-- I love you, and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.. and that you are perfect for me. 

The night ended with the two of you chuckling and just swaying around in the middle of the room. You smiled widely as you hug him tight, happy about how good he is with his honest words when you needed it the most.


End file.
